Girl Meets Ouija Board
by Bubblebean98
Summary: Halloween Special. What happens when Lucas and Maya play with dark magic, and who will get hurt? - One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

Lucas came running into Abigail Adams, excited to tell his friends the good news.

"What you smiling about Huckleberry?" Maya laughed.

"Well funny you should mention that Maya." He smiled "I just got off the phone from my grandpa…" He started.

"Don't you mean pappy joe?" Maya teased, laughing to herself.

"Maya." Riley warned, smiling as she linked her arm to walk to class.

"No." He sighed, catching up with the girls "My other grandparents." He chuckled nervously "Anyway, they live in Maine and I'm going up there for the weekend…"

"So?" Maya cut him off, inspecting her finger nails with boredom

"So…they said I could bring some friends along."

"Oh, do you know some other friends?" Riley said, a little confused by the conversation, Maya burst out laughing "No Riles, he's talking about us." Maya giggled under her breath, trying not to offend Riley.

"Oh." Riley squealed knowingly

"Yes." They all replied sarcastically, Farkle included.

"So are you in?" Lucas asked, returning the conversation back.

"Are we in guys?" Maya said sarcastically, smiling mischievously at Riley and Farkle "Yeah of course we're in Huckleberry." She chuckled.

"I'll have to ask my dad." Riley said uncertainly.

"Riles, your dad will be fine with it." Maya persuaded "Look, there's your dad right now." She pointed to Mr Matthews walking into his classroom "Ask him." She pushed.

"I'm not sure." Riley said "We usually spend Halloween as a family."

"Mr Matthews." Maya stood up, raising Riley's hand for her "RILEY has something to tell you."

"Riley?" He looked at her, Riley shot her hand back down "No I don't." She said quickly.

"Riley what's the matter?" Cory asked, sharing confused looks with Maya.

"Can we talk about it after class." Riley asked timidly.

"Honey, what's wrong." Maya leant over to her best friend."

"Just drop it, okay Maya?" Riley said aggressively, Riley was rarely aggressive, especially towards Maya.

"Okay, fine." Maya held her hands up in surrender.

The girls stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson, Riley answering one or two questions every now and again, but nowhere near as loud and bubbly as she usually was. Maya, just ignored it, she had tried to ask what was wrong, and Riley got angry; she figured Riley would tell her at the bay window after school.

"Ms Hart, Ms Matthews, can you stay behind please." Cory asked as everyone started to pack away their stuff. Riley wished her father wouldn't do that, she knew she was staying after class, he didn't have to tell the whole class.

"Maya wake up." Riley shook her awake gently "Class is over."

"Yes, lunch." Maya raced for the door.

"Not so fast Ms Hart." Cory said "Would you tell me what's been happening with Riley please?" He asked.

Maya walked back into the classroom, placing her hands on Mr Matthews' desk "I'm not sure sir." Maya said truthfully.

"But you said Riley had something to tell me?" He looked at her blankly.

"Yes, I did." She admitted "That doesn't mean I know what it is, I just know there's something up with Riley." She explained.

"Nothing's wrong with me Maya." Riley said aggressively, standing up from her desk.

"Oh no?" Maya challenged "Cause ever since Lucas mentioned camping in Maine…" She begun.

"Hang on." Cory sighed "I should have known this had something to do with Lucas."

"Basically sir, Lucas is going to Maine for the weekend to see his grandparents…" May began.

"Pappy Joe?" Cory asked.

"No, the other ones." Maya chuckled, but not for long "Anyway, he invited me, Riley, and Farkle to join him…"

"Well that's great." Cory smiled "Of course you can go Riley, have fun."

"None of you are listening to me." Riley raised her voice.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Maya asked, wrapping her arm around Riley.

"What if I don't want to go." She mumbled.

"What, why?" Maya looked confused.

"Well." Riley began "Every time we leave New York something happens to our relationship." She explained to her father and best friend.

"Texas." Maya whispered under her breath.

"Ski Lodge." Cory nodded.

"Exactly." Riley smiled "I don't want anything to change, everyone is happy just how they are." Maya sighed, knowing that wasn't true "Riley listen to me." Maya looked her in the eyes "NOTHING is going to happen; I'll take care of you." She promised, holding her best friends' hand.

"Thanks Maya." Riley gave her a hug.

Eventually they managed to persuade Riley to come along and they were now all headed up to Maine, Maya had a secret though, she had packed an Ouija board as a fun game to play on Halloween night. After all, what could go wrong, it's just a game? Right?

"Hey where's Maya gone?" Lucas asked, looking around with concern; it's true, Maya could hide easily, being short and all, but he couldn't even hear her.

"Don't worry Lucas, she's just gone to the store to get some supplies." Farkle smiled, reassuring him.

"I'm still not sure I like her being out in the woods all alone." Lucas said softly.

"She's a big girl Lucas, she can look after herself." Riley smiled, helping Farkle to build the campfire.

All of a sudden came a rustling from the bushes, it was Maya and she had that sarcastic grin on her face "Yeah, I'm a big girl Lucas, I can look after myself." She smiled, mocking Riley's high pitch voice.

"Hey!" Riley raised her voice, a little offended.

"Sorry Riles." Maya whispered, pulling her back into the woods before she could say anything "Maya, what are you doing, we're supposed to be helping." Riley complained.

"Sorry Sweetie, but I wanted to show you what I bought." She said, reaching for something at the bottom of the brown paper bag "We know what you bought, marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers, so we can…" Maya pulled out the box she had bought "W=w-what is that?" Riley asked shakily, knowing exactly what it was and what it was used for.

"It's an Ouija Board." Maya said calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to buy.

"I know that!" Riley whispered loudly "What are you doing with one?" Riley asked, looking at her best friend anxiously.

"I thought we could play it tonight." Maya said "Or are you too scared?" She smiled mockingly, wiggling her fingers in Riley's face.

"I'm not scared; I just don't think we should be playing with that kind of Magic." She explained, stepping back from the mysterious box.

"Magic." Maya burst out laughing, biting her bottom lip to control herself "You're not seriously telling me you believe in all that stuff are you Riles?" Maya laughed.

"I'm going to tell Lucas." Riley stormed off "See what he thinks!" She yelled, turning around to look Maya in the eyes as she walked away, what she didn't know was that Lucas was right behind her "Tell me what?" He asked, a look of concern covering his face. Riley didn't have time to explain, Lucas had already seen what was under Maya's arm, he quickly ran to her, almost knocking over Riley in the process.

"Don't tell me you object to this to, Huckleberry." Maya rolled her eyes, placing the game back in the bag.

"No, course I don't" Lucas defended himself.

"Good." Maya smiled "Then you won't mind proving that tonight, would you?"

"Fine." Lucas gave in "But you're not bringing Farkle and Riley into this." He frowned "I'm not having them get hurt because your stupid games."

She thought about it for a while, and then realised he was right, what if that kind of magic was real, she didn't want to hurt her best friend "Deal." She whined, rolling her eyes.

Night came and Maya and Lucas set up the Ouija board on a log,

"Now are you sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked, looking at Maya with concern.

"Yep." She said, a little nervous now the board was actually set up in front of them "You sure you don't want to play Farkle?" Maya yelled across the camp they had set up; Lucas slapped her on the arm lightly "I told you…" He gave her a warning look, as he turned his head to check on Riley and Farkle asleep in their tents "We're not getting them involved."

"So, what do we ask?" Maya said, flicking through the box as she tried to find some form of instructions; Lucas snatched the box off of her angrily; it was obvious she didn't understand what she was doing "There aren't instructions Maya." He raised his voice "It's not like Monopoly." He rolled his eyes, throwing the box to one side; most importantly out of reach of Maya.

"So what do we do then?" She asked, a little bit confused by what this game really was?

"We put this at the top." He said, holding up a marbled counter and placing it at the top of the board "Then you just ask a question."

"Okay." Maya smiled "Will Lucas finally chose who he likes." She giggled mischievously.

"Not like that." Lucas rolled his eyes, slapping Maya's arm playfully "Like this." He smiled, holding her hands across the table "Do any spirits walk among us?" He asked mysteriously, no reply; Maya just giggled "Right, I'm bored." Maya frowned "This was a rip off, I'm going to bed" She complained, standing up and making her way to hers and Riley's tent.

As Maya left, the counter started to move; Lucas tried to call her back but she was already in her PJs and drifting off to sleep. The counter moved to goodbye; Lucas was a little confused "Goodbye, you haven't even said hello." He mumbled. Then the counter moved again "No" it circled, after moving to GOODBYE again; Lucas just watched, patiently waiting for what the ghost was trying to say "M" "A" the ghost carried on spelling out something "Y" "A" "H" "A" "R" "T" Lucas looked shocked "I'm sorry but if that was goodbye Maya Hart, then you can leave her alone." He raised his voice; anxious for Maya's safety. The counter moved to yes "YES, what does THAT mean?" Lucas asked, all of a sudden Lucas' eyes went black and he fell unconscious; the ghost had possessed him.

The next morning Lucas' eyes were back to normal, but was his mind? The gang were supposed to be going to the lake to go swimming; but the only two that got up were Maya and Lucas, Farkle and Riley were still sleeping peacefully and neither Lucas nor Maya wanted to disturb them.

Lucas was uncharacteristically quiet on the walk "Hey, what's up Huckleberry." She asked sarcastically, but still had a look of concern in her eyes. All of a sudden he turned around, grabbing a hold of her throat and lifting her off the ground "L-L-Lucas w-what are you doing." She croaked, trying to unwrap his hands from her neck as he gripped it tightly, staring at her with venom in his eyes.

"Lucas please." She begged, fear exploding in her eyes; he looked at her again, this time with remorse; was the real Lucas taking over? He let go, looking away as she fell to the ground with a large thump, rubbing her bruised neck.

"Maya are you okay?" He asked, unaware of what he had just done.

"Stay away from me." She yelled hoarsely, crawling backwards away from him as he tried to walk closer to her.

Lucas was confused; what was wrong with Maya, why was she so scared all of a sudden?

Maya was terrified; what had just happened; all she did was call him Huckleberry. She ran back to their camp, wheezing as the oxygen slowly returned to her lungs. By the time she got back Riley and Farkle were up; they both stared at Maya with concern, wondering why she was so distressed and looking at the bruises already forming around her neck.

She dropped to the ground, wasting the little air she had in her lungs from running; Farkle instantly ran to her, picking her up and laying her in the tent to get some rest.

As Maya slept, Lucas returned to camp; looking just as confused as Riley and Farkle "Where's Maya?" He asked, scanning their campsite for her.

Farkle came back from checking on Maya and frowned as he noticed Lucas "Unconscious." Farkle said bluntly, staring at Lucas as he paired the size of Maya's bruises to the size of Lucas' hands "No thanks to you." He sighed.

"What?" Lucas asked, looking blankly at Riley for an explanation.

"Why did you hurt her Lucas?" Farkle asked

"What?!" Lucas and Riley asked in unison; both as shocked as each other.

"Lucas would never hurt Maya." Riley defended, standing in front of Lucas.

"Oh yeah, go look at Maya, Riley" Farkle said, gesturing for Riley to follow him to the tent, Lucas tried to follow but Farkle just pushed him back "No, YOU stay here." Farkle yelled as he pulled back the tent door.

Maya was slowly staring to regain consciousness as the oxygen returned to her lungs, Farkle and Riley noticed and kneeled down next to her "How you feeling Maya?" Riley asked softly, stroking her best friend's blonde locks as Maya leaned into Riley "Alright." She croaked, but her voice was saying different.

"Maya this is important, who gave you these bruises." He said slowly, pulling Maya's hands away from her throbbing neck.

"Lucas." She said weakly; almost crying.

"How much more proof do you need Riley?" Farkle asked angrily, smiling at Maya with reassurance "We'll never let him hurt you again Maya." He promised, kissing Maya on the forehead whilst he got the chance.

Riley stormed out the tent, pushing her hands into Lucas' chest; how could he have hurt her best friend "How could you?!" She screamed, tears pooling in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Farkle was still trying to persuade Maya to stay in bed, and more importantly away from Lucas; he should have known she wouldn't listen. He followed after her, the whole time trying to take her back to the tent, but she wasn't listening, she was headed straight for Lucas "Why did you hurt me?" She asked softly; her throat still sore and raspy.

"Maya, I'm so sorry." He said sincerely, pulling some hair behind her ear as he noticed the bruises on her neck that looked strangely like his hands; but Farkle wasn't having any of it, he stood in between Lucas and Maya, glaring at Lucas with rage "Get away from her." He threatened.

"Farkle what are you talking about, we're friends." Lucas looked at the three of them with confusion.

"You lost that, the minute you laid a finger on Maya." He said quietly, standing in front of her "Look what you've done to her Lucas. LOOK!" He screamed, gesturing to the purple bruise around Maya's neck.

"Farkle I honestly don't remember hurting her." He begged.

"I'm just supposed to believe that." Farkle shouted, but Maya pulled him away, looking deeply into Lucas' green eyes "Wait." She yelled as loud as she could, which was very little and triggered a coughing fit in the process. "What?" Farkle asked, rubbing Maya's back for both comfort and to help her cough.

"His eyes." She whispered, stroking his face, meanwhile Riley was in the corner staring with jealousy at the affection Maya was giving him "There green." She continued.

"Yeah, so?" Farkle asked, looking at Maya with concern; he knew she would never admit it but at the minute she was vulnerable and he had to protect her.

"So..." She repeated, she might not have been feeling her best put her personality was unchanged "They weren't." She continued. Farkle and Riley just exchanged worried looks "Maya, you fell down pretty hard, maybe you should go back to bed." He said as calmly as possible, holding her arm as he tried to pull her back from Lucas, but she just pushed him off as she looked deeper into Lucas' emerald green eyes "They were black." She mumbled, thinking about what had changed him between yesterday and this morning, then she realised "The Ouija board." She shouted, running over to where they had played the night before, the three of them just looked at each other with confusion as they followed after her; anxious about what was going on in her Maya mind.

They found where Maya and Lucas had been "playing" and saw that there was a piece of paper beside the Ouija board; then it dawned on Lucas "Goodbye Maya." He whispered.

"What?" Farkle asked.

"Goodbye Maya." Lucas murmured sinisterly under his breath.

"He's possessed." Riley whispered, staring at Lucas.

"Yes, Riley, see HE didn't hurt me." Maya said, trying to protect him.

"NO!" She screamed, pointing to Lucas making his way to Maya "He's possessed."

Maya's face lost all colour as she watched Lucas' eyes turn black, venom once again filling them as she ran for her life; he was gaining on her fast, and it didn't help that she tripped, but she found somewhere to hide "Ma-ya." Lucas called slowly, searching the forest for his prey "I will find you Maya." He promised "YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" Lucas screamed, getting angry that he couldn't find her.

Farkle and Riley ambushed Lucas and tied him to a tree, once they were sure it was safe they told Maya to climb down; she had climbed up a tree after getting the idea from The Hunger Games.

"Why are you only after Maya?" Farkle asked slowly, staring into Lucas' black eyes as he stood in front of the two terrified girls.

"She must pay." Lucas said deeply, but it was no longer his voice, the ghost was now talking through him.

"Why?" Riley asked, holding her best friends hand.

"He murdered me." The ghost said mysteriously, sounding saddened.

"Who did?" Riley asked, a little confused.

"My dad." Maya answered for him; now knowing exactly why it wanted her dead "He want's revenge." She said softly.

"But Maya, we've met your dad." Farkle looked at her blankly "He doesn't seem like a murderer."

"He's changed." Maya whispered; thinking about that time her mom told her what her father really was "She only told me once." She swallowed hard, trying to clear her swollen throat "But he was in a gang."

"A gang?!" Riley looked astounded "Your dad was in a gang and you never thought to tell me when he told you to come outside with him?!" Riley reprimanded, but Maya was a little hurt by that "He would NEVER hurt me Riley." Maya said angrily "Not in that way anyway." She continued under her breath, she may have forgiven herself, but she still couldn't forgive him; not after leaving her for 9 years.

"He stabbed me to death." The ghost continued, sounding angry that they just ignored it for a couple of minutes.

"He stabbed you?!" Maya asked tearfully, astounded by what she had just heard; all she got told was that he was in a gang and went to jail for a little while, not stabbed someone to death "I'm sorry." She said sincerely, walking closer to a tied up Lucas, Farkle pulled her back, a little angry that SHE just apologised "Maya why are you apologising." Farkle sighed "It wants to KILL you." He said holding her arm as he tried to talk some sense into her.

"You mean like my father killed HIM?" She exaggerated the last word; trying to stop Farkle from calling the ghost an it "Maybe I deserve to die." She whispered, making her way to the ropes, Lucas' possessed form gave a cruel smile as Maya made her way towards him "I'll make you a deal." She said, her entire body shaking "You can kill me…" She paused, taking a moment to think as she heard Riley and Farkle objecting "If you give Lucas back to me when I'm dying." She mumbled.

Farkle and Riley ran up to her, trying to talk her out of untying the ropes "Maya NO!" Riley screamed "You promised nothing would happen." She said tearfully, stroking Maya's cheek as her terror grew for her friends' safety "He will leave you alone if I die." Her lip quivered as she hugged Riley goodbye "He just want's revenge." She put her hand on Riley's shoulder "I'd do anything to protect you Riles."

"Deal." The ghost said as Maya tried to talk her friends' around.

"Goodbye." Maya hugged Riley and Farkle, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She walked back over to Lucas', who was still tied around the tree; taking the pen knife from her pocket she cut the ropes and released Lucas. Instantly, the ghost ran to Maya and held her in his grasp "I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling the pen knife from Maya's pocket and stabbing her deep in her stomach before pulling it out again; Maya screamed in pain as the knife penetrated her flesh; falling to the ground as the knife came out again.

Just as promised, the ghost left Lucas, he didn't know what had happened but instantly he knelt down on the floor with Maya, holding her in his arms as she bled; Farkle and Riley ran to her side, Riley stroking her hair as Farkle checked the wound to see if there was any possible way she could survive, but he had to accept the facts, she was dying and there wasn't enough time to get her to the hospital.

"Hey Huckleberry." She smiled weakly, happy to see those beautiful green eyes she had got lost in so many times.

"Don't talk Maya." He gently rocked her "We'll get you help, y-y-you'll survive this" He stuttered.

"I love you Lucas, it's not Josh, it's you, it's always been you." She finally admitted, smiling through the pain as she took her last breath.

"I love you too Maya." He whispered, tears rolling down his face as he rocked Maya's lifeless body in his arms.

Suddenly everything went black, what was happening, had he banged his head?

He was in his room; it seemed so real, he never wanted to feel like that again; he never wanted to hold Maya in his arms like THAT again.

He checked the time, it was only 02:01, he had only been asleep for 2 hours.

Instantly he picked up his phone to call Maya, he just had to hear her voice.

The phone rang for a little while and finally she picked up "What do you want Huckleberry?" She sighed "What time is it anyway?" She whined, he smiled, even hearing her whining was a gift.

 **Author Note: I hope you enjoyed it, I know Maya got hurt again, but this time it was Lucas' nightmare, so in the real world Maya is fine :) Please let me know what you thought of it, it's not my best work, I know that, but I'm better at writing POVs.**

 **I don't know if you saw my pole, but I decided to do a long one-shot in the end, I hope you agree.**


End file.
